


Making Out

by TheRepublic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Moxxie and Millie make out after Moxxie's mission doesnt go well
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Making Out

Moxxie groaned sitting down tired from the mission. Millie sat by him 

"How are you doin hon?" She asked seeing the way he was acting 

"Mission didnt go well. He got away." He said sighing feeling like disappointment. He lowered his head but Millie held it up for a bit. 

"Dont worry babe i know you do your best but I wish I had been their with you" she said. 

CNext time hon. I promise" he said. They both hugged staring into each others eyes before kissing. 

"God your such a good kisser. I've missed this...how about we unwind?" Millie teased. Moxxie grinned mischievously. 

"Sure I know how we can unwind!" He teased winking. Millie blushed she loved that man so much. She wondered how they were going to unwind 

"And what is that dear?" She teased really wanting to know. He blushed deeper. 

"Want to make out?" He asked. She grinned a wide grin and blushed speaking excitedly. 

"I'd thought you'd never asked~" She teased before she got on top of him and pushed him back onto the couch 

They both kissed and hugged passionately kissing eachother like crazy as they made out 

They both began tongue fighting, moaning at the same time. They fought with open mouthed kisses. 

They were both moaning into the kiss as Millie pinned him to the couch and just ravished him by making out with him 

He rubbed her back really into it smooching hugging and kissing Millie. Millie had her eyes shut tight as she kissed him with passion

They really hoped they werent interrupted. They didnt usually get to do this often and when they did do it sometimes Loona would interrupt them but this time she wasnt around which allowed them to do this 

They knew not to do it in the open but they didnt care as they kissed, hugged smooch and caressed eachother lovingly. 

Moxxie chuckled as Millie took charge. He had to agree with the fact that she was a huge top. He had no problem being a bottom for Millie though. He would give that girl anything plus he loved being a bottom 

Millie and Moxxie did not worry about Loona or Blitzo as they just focused on eachother. 

Millie stayed on top of him as Moxxie just kept his arms around her. As they showed their passion for eachother. 

Millie moaned kissing and teasing her husbands lips. He growled with lust which sounded really cute. They kept kissing. 

Moxxie and Millie managed to not fall off the couch as they made out since they were kissing very excitedly. It was a fast paced session. 

It's not that they didnt have a problem with slow sessions it was just that they always got so excited for eachother which would lead them to kissing very excited like. 

Millie hooked her legs under Moxxie's and kissed his lips with such passion he dipped his head back and growled and moaned at the same time

Moxxie then brought his head back up and continued kissing her

Millie moaned at this and just kept kissing moxxie. 

Soon they stopped with huge blushes on their faces. Millie got off as Moxxie sighed happily. 

"Liked that?" Millie teased. Moxxie nodded tired but happy. 

"I did. I just hope we can do that more often I dont want to make you feel neglected." He said sighing. Millie helped Moxxie up and smooched him 

"Soon~" She teased


End file.
